Maria Manic
| birth_place = Mechanicsville, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Richmond, Virginia | billed = | trainer = Damien Wayne | debut = October 2015 | retired = }} Maria A. Spiro (March 25, 1997) is an American professional wrestler known under the ring name Maria Manic, currently signed to Ring Of Honor. Prior to signing with Ring of Honor Manic spent several years on the independent circuit, including Combat Zone Wrestling and Women Superstars Uncensored, where she established her reputation in death matches. Professional wrestling career After receiving training from Damien Wayne, Spiro made her in-ring debut during October 2015. Covey Promotions (2015–2016) Debuting in 2015 as Maria Manic, she spent her debut year in CP, located in West Virginia. On October 17, Manic wrestled Nyla Rose at CP Homecoming 2015 in a CP Women's Championship match won by Rose. On November 14 at CP 5th Annual Veteran's Day Weekend Wrestling Extravaganza, Manic lost her title rematch against Rose. On December 12 at CP Christmas Chaos 2015, Manic won the CP Women's title from Rose. On March 12, 2016 at CP Wrestling For Nolan, Manic successfully defended the title in a three-way match against Kelly Klein and Nyla Rose. On April 22 at CP All Or Nothing X!: One Last Time, the very last event of the promotion, Manic teamed with The Lunachick in a tag match won by Kelly Klein & Nyla Rose. As this was the final event for Covey Promotions, Manic was the last CP Women's Champion before the title's deactivation. Other Promotions (2016–present) After Covey Promotions ceased operations, Manic moved on to further bookings in various events. She made her in-ring return on March 5, 2016 at PWX March Madness where she defeated Brittany Force to win the AIWF Women's Championship. On the March 16 edition of the CZW Dojo Wars, Manic teamed with Jared Evans, Joe Keys & Mr. Grim in a four-on-four tag match won by Angie Skye, Isaac Atrox, Lloyd Jameson & Qefka The Quiet. On March 19, Manic appeared at ECWA Spring Battle V where she unsuccessfully challenged for the ECWA Women's Championship held by Deonna Purrazzo. On March 20 at NOVA Last Exit To Springfield Manic wrestled in a singles match won by Amanda Rodriguez. The following month on April 3 at Atomic Championship Wrestling's ACW/Rogue Time Bomb, Manic defeated Rebecca Payne. On April 9 at PWX When Worlds Collide 2016, Manic dropped the AIWF Women's title to Brittany Force in their championship rematch. On April 16 at Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling's PPW Battlefront Manic won a singles match against Tess Valentine. On April 30, Manic appeared in Absolute Intense Wrestling's AIW Girls Night Out 17, where she defeated Samantha Heights. On May 6, Manic joined Vicious Outcast Wrestling's 3rd Annual Queen Of The Ring Tournament where she wrestled in the first round, in a match won by Terra Calaway. On May 20, Manic returned to Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling at PPW Code Of Honor in a match refereed by Sammi Pandora, defeating fellow rookie Maya Musacchio. On May 28, Manic debuted in Keystone Pro Wrestling at KPW Broken Promises Vixen Version in a match won by Ray Lyn. On June 11 in Pro Wrestling Rampage, Manic teamed with Angel Dust in a tag match defeating Miss Hannah & Morgan Rockafeller. On June 18, Manic returned to East Coast Wrestling Association, appearing at ECWA Fire On Ice in a three-way match against Karen Q and ECWA Women's Champion Deonna Purrazzo. Neither Karen Q or Manic were successful in winning the title. On July 9, Manic returned to Pro Wrestling Rampage at PWR The Battle Of Lake Erie 2016, winning a three-way match against Angel Dust and Miss Hannah. On July 23, Manic met Ray Lyn at International Wrestling Cartel's IWC Wipeout! in a match won by Lyn. On August 13, Manic returned once again to Pro Wrestling Rampage at PWR War Games 2016, in a Four Way match won by Angel Dust against Manic, Miss Hannah and Morgan Rockefeller. On August 14, 2016, Manic appeared in the inaugural year of Southern Tier Wrestling and its first show STW Big Trouble In Little Celoron where she wrestled a match won by Beautiful Beaa. On August 17, Manic wrestled two matches for Wild Fire Wrestling's WFW Ladies Night - Woman Crush Wednesday event beginning with a Qualifier Match to enter the WFW Women's Title Battle Royal. She defeated Destiny to enter the battle royal ultimately won by Precious. On August 20 at Empire State Wrestling, Manic won her debut match against Heidi Lovelace at ESW Meltdown 2016. Manic returned to East Coast Wrestling Association on August 25 at ECWA Fan Appreciation Night 2016, defeating Miranda Vionette. On September 7, Manic returned to Combat Zone Wrestling at CZW Dojo Wars where she teamed with Jamie Senegal in a WSU Tag Team Championship match won by the champions The Fella Twins (Eddy McQueen & Rick Cataldo). On September 10, Manic returned to Pro Wrestling Rampage at PWR 3 Wishes Tournament 2016, winning a match qualifier against Miss Hannah for the PWR World Women's Championship. At Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling's PPW Crossfire, Manic teamed with Sammi Pandora in a tag match won by Ariela Nyx & Tess Valentine. At MCW Pro Wrestling's MCW Tribute To The Legends 2016 Pre-Show, Manic teamed with TNA Knockout alumni Angelina Love in a tag match won by April Sera & Ivory Robyn. She returned to MCW on October 1 during Night 1 of the MCW Autumn Armageddon Tour, in a match won by Brittany Blake. On the October 5 edition of the CZW Dojo Wars, Manic wrestled a THree-on-One Handicap match won by The Fella Twins & Penelope Ford. On October 8 at Pro Wrestling Rampage's PWR Halloween Mayhem 2016, wrestled a Three-Way match against Angel Dust, April Sera for the vacant PWR Women's Championship won by Dust. During the October 12 edition of the CZW Dojo Wars, Manic defeated Steve Off in a mixed singles match. At Fiesta Pro Wrestling's FPW Masquerade Massacre held on October 15, Manic scored an upset victory against Annie Social. During East Coast Wrestling Association's ECWA 3rd Annual Super 8 ChickFight Tournament held on October 22, Manic wrestled in the Quarter Final match won by fellow newcomer Kiera Hogan. Manic made her Northeast Wrestling debut on November 5 at NEW Autumn Ambush 2016, in a match won by Deonna Purrazzo. During the November 9th edition of the CZW Dojo Wars, Manic wrestled a singles match won by Penelope Ford. During the fifth night of the MCW Autumn Armageddon Tour, Manic wrestled Brittany Blake twice, first losing to Blake via Count-Out and then again to Blake in a decisive victory. On November 12 at Pro Wrestling Rampage's PWR 9 Year Anniversary Spectacular Manic teamed with Vince Valor in a mixed tag match won by Angel Dust & Bryan Castle. Manic wrestled at Legacy Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Empire's PWE/Legacy Wrestling Final Fallout in a PWE Women's Championship match won by the title-holder Vanity. On December 21 at CZW Dojo Wars, Manic defeated Nikki Addams. Two days later on December 23 at H20 Wrestling A Christmas Classic, Manic teamed with Jimmy Lloyd in a mixed tag team match won by Joey Janela & Penelope Ford. Manic began 2017 with a match at XWA Xtreme Rumble 2017 on January 20, where she was defeated by Tessa Blanchard. The following day on January 21, she competed in Northeast Wrestling's NEW Over The Top 2017 event where she and Mandy Leon defeated MJ Jenkins & Tessa Blanchard in a tag team match. On February 11, Manic appeared at the WSU 10th Anniversary Show, where she and Penelope Ford wrestled under the team name The Academy to challenge The Fella Twins (Eddy McQueen & Rick Cataldo) for the WSU Tag Team Championship. Team Academy was unsuccessful in their title match challenge. On March 4, Manic wrestled at the Women's Wrestling Revolution event WWR Identity Crisis where she and Penelope Ford were defeated by Team Sea Stars (Ashley Vox & Delmi Exo). On March 18, Manic returned to Northeast Wrestling, where at NEW March Mayhem 2017, she was defeated by Mandy Leon. On March 25 at The Dynasty's Dynasty 2K17 event, Manic wrestled and was defeated by Kacee Carlisle. Ring of Honor Wrestling (2019–present) On June 17, 2019, it was reported Manic signed with Ring Of Honor. She made her in-ring debut the following week on June 28 during the 2019 Best In The World, where she proceeded to decimate a small roster of all-male wrestlers, reinforcing her status as a heel and her moniker as "The Maneater". In wrestling *'Finishers' :*Alabama Slam :*Choke Hold *'Signature moves' :*DDT *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"The Maneater"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*The Academy - with Penelope Ford Championships and accomplishments *'Covey Promotions' **Covey Pro Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling eXpress' **AIWF World Women's Championship (1 time) *'Queens of Combat' **QOC Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Penelope Ford *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) - w/ Penelope Ford External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Profile * Channel Category:Covey Promotions current roster Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling eXpress alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:1997 births Category:2015 debuts Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wild Fire Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Empire alumni Category:Southern Tier Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:The Dynasty alumni Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Create A Pro Wrestling Academy alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:QOC Tag Team champions Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster